Sonic Boom
Rifts® Book One by Adam Chilson __TOC__ The fabric of space and time is torn asunder and the Earth becomes a nexus — a stepping stone — to countless alien worlds. 300 years later, humankind struggles against inhuman invaders and dark magic from the Rifts. Alien beings from other dimensions, known as “D-Bees” share our planet, as do monsters and supernatural horrors. Earth has become an alien world unto itself. A place awash by an ever shifting tide of magic, madness and chaos. Magic and technology collide, and treachery and revenge reign in the age old battle between the forces of good and evil. The only problem is telling which is which. Rifts® Sonic Boom brings to life the fantastic world of the popular Rifts® Role-Playing Game in the first book of an epic trilogy. Science-fantasy as only Palladium Books® can do it. * Cat. No. 301 * ISBN: 157457-036-9 Description and cover art from Palladium Books Web site, copyright 1999 Palladium Books Inc. All rights reserved. Rifts®, Megaverse® and Palladium Books® are registered trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. All other titles and names are trademarks of Palladium Books. Prelude Excerpt from Rifts® Sonic Boom™ Under Construction Dramatis Personae * Lisa Andrews * Dave * "Cowboy" * Lieutenant Greg Merrick * Bill * Rex * Nim * Sharp * Darren * Sergeant Jerry Winters * Brian * Trenton * Charlie * Joe Prosek (mentioned) * General Ross Underhill (mentioned) * Emperor Prosek (mentioned) * Colonel Thadius Lyboc * Lieutenant Cordova (mentioned) * Lieutenant Mike Sorenson * Corporal Adams * Cara * Reaver (Wolf Pack) * Lieutenant Michael * Karren * (wife) Winters * Clarissa Winters * (unnamed body fixer) * The Disruptor (mentioned) * Sid * Saul * Corporal Dr. Louie Gutierrez * Kro-Mar * Kreg Rencroft * Notec Depi * Zenjori Suka * Drake * Private Peterson * Private Reesa Brenner * Master Valdur * Apprentice Chalra * Apprentice Reed * Apprentice Sorrel * Apprentice Jargo * Sahara * Apepi (mentioned) * Nim * JJ * Kruno * Glen Stone * Sinclair Van de Graf * Levin * Joe French * Torrak * Anja * Cyril * Mayor Tristan * Mr. Kent * Mr. Tilden * Lord Anyon * Regina * Queen Mania (mentioned) * Kent Tristan * Kenneth Jarson * Sir David Renfield * Targo * Delwin Moonbeam * Winna * Cyndiara * Mark * Councilman Lou * Colnae Creatures * Brodkil * harpy * beast dragon * orc * goblin Events * Street Sliders (street race) Locations * Old Chicago :* Old Highway (Old Chicago) :* Road Rash Boulevard (Old Chicago) :* The Steeple (Old Chicago) :* The Razor (Old Chicago) * Chi-Town :* Sunset Park (Chi-Town) * Kingsdale (mentioned) * CS Outpost 294 (Cedar Lake, Indiana) * Fort Wayne (Indiana) * Bourbon * St. Louis Gateway * Akron (Ohio) * Fort Lima * New Lazlo (mentioned) * Youngstown Organizations and businesses * Coalition States :* Enforcer 126 :* Medvac III :* 33rd Airborne :* SAM 15 :* SAM 179 :* DH-78 * robotics repair station seven (Chi-Town) * Hanger Bay 16 (Chi-Town) * Army of the New Order * Night Crawlers (gang) * Stone Heads (gang) * Wolf Pack (gang) * The Ball & Chain * Pancake Puppy and the Roadkills (band) * Penis of Terror (band) * Gentleman Loser (Chi-Town) Vehicles and vessels * UAR-1 Enforcer * Flying Titan * Glitter Boy * PA-06A SAMAS Power Armor * Sky Cycle * WR-2000 Motorbike * pre-Rifts modified Apache American V-Twin * Death's Head Transport (mentioned) * BFC-6000 Supercharged Street Bike * hover rover * Spider-Skull Walker * X-10 Predator * NG-A70 Sky King * NG-V7 Hunter Bot * Samson Power Armor * Triax X-1000 UltiMax * NG-V10 robot vehicle Weapons and technology ; Weapons * CR-6 * Coalition C-14 "Fire Breather" Assault Laser and Grenade Launcher * C-27 * Glock 9mm * .50-caliber Desert Eagle * pre-Rifts JA-11 assassin's rifle * mini-missile * laser rod * fragmentation grenade * plasma grenade * medium-range missile * NG-202 rail gun * vibroblade * TX-5 pistol * CR-1 rocket launcher * NG-57 * TX-30 Ion Rifle * NG-E4 plasma ejector * TX-16 pump rifle ; Armor * Coalition CA-1 Dead Boy Armor * Triax Composite Body Armor * Gladiator Body Armor * Triax Explorer Body Armor * Bushman Body Armor ; Technology * RMK * IRMSS * Falcon 300 Jet Pack * pre-Rifts AQ-3 multi-optic targeting system * HUD * vid phone * Datacore RM-345XS Computer * ICE module * multi-net access * AJ67-icescrew program * XTX steering ; Cybernetics * Universal head jack (with transmitter and remote) * Cybernetic hand * Garotte line implant * Jawbone/Inner Ear implant * laser finger implant ; Magic Objects * Mind Crusher * Flyssa * TW Portable Energy Field Generator * TW healing kit Miscellanea * Assassin's Rule number five * Juicer * Ley Line * Ley Line nexus (mentioned) * Rift in time as space (mentioned) * ZOOM beer * Moon Juice (soda) * megaspeed (drug) * The Road Warrior (movie) * Pale Rider (movie) * Skelebot (mentioned) ; Psionics * Object Read Publishing Edited by: Coming Soon Dedication: For my buds, Jonathan Arter and Darby Green, Thanks for the fast-food pep talk. Special thanks to: Lisa Arter for your brutally honest editing and opinion, George Gill for answering my endless military questions, Nathan Byrd, and yes, it did say chapstick, My friends at the North gate for your unique perspectives, My wife, Dawn, for putting up with such eccentric behavior, And to all of you whos good advice I probably didn't listen to. Artwork Cover Painting: The cover is by John Zeleznik, and depicts a Coalition soldier locked in combat. Under Construction Under Construction Category:Novels